Pillar 72
Pillar 72 (第72柱 Dai 72-hashira) is the seventy-second chapter of the Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist manga. Summary In Troy, south to the Dardanelles strait, north-western Turkey, Cassandra is making a prophecy. Little Camio comes, ans asks what it is about, as it sounded sad. Ever since he was in his mother's womb he understood every language, with his first cry he sliced up an assassin from Olympus, a month later he could run faster than a horse. To the people he was a demon. Having just given birth to him, Cassandra is confined to the rocky mountain temple, and Camio vows to someday tear Lucifer apart with his own hands. Cassandra laments that everything will be destroyed. He show the Angels to Camio, saying that they have come to destroy their Gods and their World. The world is constructed in such a manner that the World that has been separated will become one the instant God becomes one. Camio asks what will happen to their Gods, and Cassandra replies that they will disappear or they will change their names and go to another World, the world of his true father. In the present, in Hell, Lucifer and Camio meet and the former comments that there is the smell of the land above coming from the later. It was nostalgic. He calls Camio repulsive, a mere old body that hasn't died yet. He says that if Camio wants to destroy him then he can go right ahead, but the wane of power, being on the edge of slumber is like the leaves swaying on a strong rooted tree, and it is impossible for him right now. Camio is nervous, for Lucifer hasn't slept properly in a thousand years and still has such power. Lucifer continues saying that his (Camio's) form now is like cause and effect. To which Camio replies that he will not leave Maria to die. He won't abandon anyone, like Lucifer abandoned mother and Solomon, asking if love is just a cure for boredom to Lucifer. He continues to say that he will save Maria and continuously watch over William's peace, as that is the form Solomon longed for, the dream he longed for. Camio says that he's know Lucifer's scheme for a while and wouldn't mind partaking in that bet, as he should still need a few more pawns. And in return he asks that Lucifer makes Maria a part of his household. In a memory, John Dee is incredulous and Camio says that it would be for the best as she would be welcomed in Hell with the highest honour and the same status ad Dantalion, his power will not decline rapidly and Lucifer would accelerate his Death as suicide is what suits that old body best. Back in the present, in return, instead of Lucifer, with his old body that hasn't died yet, Camio would inherit his will, not Dantalion who belongs to Solomon. He (Dantalion) will not become Lucifer's pawn, down to the very last inch of his soul. Camio goes on to say that Lucifer cannot make even a single thing his own. Outside, Gilgamesh confronts Camio, commenting that it was a rather extravagant request and it doesn't mean that he has the position of Emperor now. Camio says that Gilgamesh is suddenly rather passionate about the turf war he had no interest in before. Dantalion tells Camio that he knows that Baphomet's death was his trick and he'll soon realise too the feeling at the time he loses something irreplaceable. After Camio leves, Dantalion punches Gilgamesh, saying that he please protect William. It is hard to believe, but Camio has a "criminal record" and he doesn't want William to have to go through those emotions. Gilgamesh says that William might resent him for not telling him, and Dantalion replies that him knowing is enough. Even though it's the Winter's Solstice, Gilgamesh asks. Dantalion goes to punch him, saying he'd already seen through his scheme and he has let loose a cruel flaming arrow. Gilgamesh comments that he's seen through everything. On Earth, William and Isaac are donating to charity (since William hasn't seen the real Kevin recently). They are in a cafe, with William ruminating, when they spot demonstration against constructing factories and pollution nearby. Later, during the night, William is flying over the city and witnesses the extent of the pollution, asking if this is really salvation. Nearby, Mathers mentions that Dantalion and Camio are facing off in Hell, Sytry has been abducted by Heaven and the descendant of Solomon is being involved in the "Great Purges", wondering if it is all a coincidence. In Hell, Gilles reports to Baalberith that Sytry is not in Hell, and after searching the Human World he has recieved the information that he has been kidnapped by Heaven. Baalberith is angry, biting off that now Gabriel has decided to come and take him back. Characters * Cassandra (first appearance) * Camio * Lucifer * John Dee * Dantalion * Gilgamesh * Maria Mollins (mention) * Solomon (mention) * William Twining * Isaac Morton * Kevin Cecil (Human) (mention) * Samuel Liddell Mathers * Gilles de Rais * Baalberith * Sytry (mention) * Gabriel (mention) Important Events Gallery See also *Volumes and Chapters *List of Chapters Category:Volume 12 Category:Manga Chapters